Long Lost Queen
by E.Blackbird
Summary: We all know of Yui being the new sacrificial bride , her blood sweeter than anything a vampire could taste, but does anyone know of Yui's sister, Akira? She is the darkness to her Sister's tecting her from the shadows, but what will happen to both of these sisters once they get thrown into the Vampire's lair? Akira is not normal, nor is she human, it's never the case anyway


The cab was driving, through the forest, the trees, as it drove us, Yui and I to our new home. I looked outside the window, my left leg over my right one like a lady, my head leaning against the window. A soft noise attracted my attention and I saw Yui lower the electric window with a button. From there, my eyes could see the mansion.

I closed my eyelids, taking in the little seconds of naps I was allowed.

"Aren't you scared, Akira?"

I opened one eye and glanced at her, her pink eyes staring at me filles with I scared to live with people I did not know of? With strangers? It was only bothering me a tad bit. Father could have sent us live with another priest, why a completely random family? One I've never heard of?

" Not really.'' I answered her, as the cab stopped in front of the mansion. I stepped out, as I took Yui's hand in mine and helped her out with mansion was beautiful, large metal gates, old mansion, kind of gothic looking. Looked kind of abandoned to say the truth.

I turned around and grabbed both our luggages from the trunk, as Yui opened the metal gates. There was a fountain, running, with a gargoyl on top of it. Must not be as abandoned as it seems to be.

Then, rain started to pour on us, as Yui ran to find shelter near the huge wooden doors. I looked, letting rain glide over my skin, as it made me feel more peaceful... alive.

THIRD POV

Yui, the shoulder length blond girl with innocent pink eyes, stared at her Komori. The girl was tall, had a nice shape, a mix of slender and curvy. She was taller than Yui, Yui's top of head only reached Akira's chin.

Akira's hair was a beautiful chestnut color. IT was long, reaching her waist, wavy and curly, today splitted in the middle, as each side surrounded her face perfectly. Her eyes were green and sharp, her lips full and plump with a sligh tint of pink in it, her skin paler than yui's. And the young chest nut haired girl had soft features. A gorgeous fierce young woman.

The older sister, Akira, wore dark pants, with a dark blue cardigan, a grey blouse under it, and also a dark red bowtie. She also wore black gloves

After looking at his older sister ( of only two months) Yui knocked on the door. And asked if someone was there, as she entered.

*AKIRA'S POV*

Can I honestly say my little sister is kind of dumb?No one enter's a house when no one answers, even if you are supposed to live there. As soon as Yui entered, the door closed. My eyes widened as I reached for the door, trying to push it open. But it wouldn't budge a milimeter.

My heart was beeating like crazy, as fear seeped through every ounce of blood in my body. Fear for Yui.

I heard a mumbled conversation, from the other side of the door and knew Yui found one of the residents.

I'll wait for them to open the door.

...

Minutes passed and yet, no one opened the door... Don't tell me that idiotic younger sister forgot about me? Then, it is at the same time I heard it, a girly scream ringing through the whole mansion, even outside of it, fear filled it. My eyes widened at the sound.

Yui's the same time, I noticed Yui's heart beating erratically in complete fear.

My blood boiled within me as I slammed myself into the wooden doors. Slight pain surged through my shoulder but I did not care. I slammed myself a second time, but the door still would not budge.

I closed my eyes, extending a hand in front of me, palm on the door. " Reserare" I whispered,the door unlocked, and I ran into the house, oh my the inside of the mansion sure is beautiful and gorgeous- Akira, concentrate, where is Yui?

I closed my eyes, and calmed down my thumping heart, to be able to hear clearly. I inhaled deeply, and my eyes shot open, as I hear Yui's fast breathing, as if she was running, and I followed her sweet smell.

A frown found it's way onto my face, as my lips curled down into a vicious growl.

 _Be alright, Yui!_

I heard someone going up the stairs, and I followed, then the noise of something on the floor, I followed.

Yui stood there, in the room, with six man around her, two were almost wrapped around her. Whom had the same hair color. One was short and messy, the other shoulder lenght and curly. Their faces were near her neck.

One boy had purple hair and purple eyes, a teddy bear in his arms. Another one was an albino, there was a vampire sitting, his back towards me, his hair was blonde. The last one Was tall, intimidating, silver framed glasses, with deep red eyes, with dark hair. Suited like a butler, with one glove.

As I noticed the situation Yui was in, I sprung up in action, pushing both the young mans off, and pulling Yui behind me, as I felt her hands grip my cardigans.

" Oh? It seems there is another human whom will be iving here? Strange, there is usually only one sacrificial bride." The young man wearing a vampire commented.

The one with dark hair pushed his glasses up. " Shuu, were you aware there would be two of them?" He asked the blond haired boy.

The boy called Shuu turned his head towards me, his bright blue orbs staring into my emotionless ones. " No, That Man said nothing about that."

The boy with short reddish brown hair and lime green eyes stared at me, and I stared back, not afraid. " Dresses like that, you remind me of Reiji." He said, gesturing to the dark haired man with bright red eyes.

No heart beats other then Yui's and mine could be heard, and I understood.

Vampires.

A hand suddenly shot up, wrapping it's slender finger around my neck, and it tilted my head. The same boy that refered to me as Reiji's female version stood before me, his hand around my neck.

" You smell so sweet,Ore-Sama will take all of your firsts."

Ore-Sama? That boy is so confident and arrogant he is calling himself yours truly? You can't actually be hand tightened around my neck, as I showed no fear.

" Aren't you afraid, eh?"

" Akira? You know about vampires?" Yui muttered from behind me, as I looked at the one man handling me.

A second later, the boy found himself on the floor, as I stradled him, hands around his wrists, as I fiercely stared into his lime green orbs. I heard a faint thump, and turned around, to see the blonde haired girl unconscious on the floor. I stood up, walked up to the girl, and carried her bridal style out of the room.

It was not my first time encountering some creatures of the night. And it would not be my last. If we tried to flee, they'd kill us. I could flee, but Yui would never be able to follow me.

Ever since Father told me what vampires were, I have never been afraid. Afraid of the dark, of the creatures that comes from deep within it. With Yui in my arms, I waited outside from the room we were in, and I was waiting for someone to show us the way. The young man named Reiji seemed to be slightly surprised when he sae me waiting out of the room, and he began to walk down the hall, glancing from time to time behind him to see me.

The other brothers were walking behind me, other than the blonde one, who vanished after I left the room.

" Ne, teddy, wouldn't she make a beautiful doll?" I heard behind me, but I did not turn around.

Oh my god, oh my god... is he really thinking about turning me into a doll?! I was screaming inside my head. I mean, yes, I am not afraid of vampires... but being used for some weird psycho?

Oh hell no.

I walked slightly faster, making sure it was not noticeable. IT did not take long before I reached Yui's new room, and I saw her luggages already there. I walked in, shutting the door, as the short red haired buy opened his mouth to speak, with my foot. And I laid Yui down in the bed.

My hand brushed out some strands of hair out of her face, and I walked out of the room, as I saw the red haired boy slightly glare at me.

" Oi, you do not interrupt Ore-Sama."

I only shrugged, as I saw Reiji walk away, and I jog to catch up to him, as I looked at the structure, and the design of the house. Such a great color, and oh my, the house is way too gorgeous.

" Miss, what are you doing?" Someone asked me, and I realised, I was casually touching the wall with curious eyes.

I stepped away from the wall, as I heard the fedora wearing vampire laugh next to me.I could feel a slight blush of embarassment spread through my cheeks.

" Stop blushing, Doll, you are making it quite difficult for me to resist your... divine... scent" The flirty vampire whispered next to my ear, his breath brushing against my neck. As soon as those words left his moutn, blood drained from my cheeks and I threw him a cold look.

I could not wait for this day to end so I Can go to sleep.


End file.
